Afraid to Shoot Strangers
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: Fic escrita em parceria com meu lindo JT Sniper, especialmente para a ShiryuForever94. Feliz aniversário minha linda!
1. Dedicatória

DEDICATÓRIA

Bom, essa fic é um presente de aniversário. Aliás, eu acho que é mais que isso... É um presente de amizade, de carinho, de agradecimento pra ShiryuForever94 ser essa pessoa tão linda e especial.

Quem conhece a Shi do fandom deve pensar que ela é só uma mente insana que escreve fics depravadas cada vez mais quentes. E bem, quem tem a chance de conhecer ela um pouquinho melhor, como eu venho tendo nas últimas semanas, descobre a jóia rara que ela é.

Eu sou o tipo de pessoa que acredita que quando você quer presentear alguém que é de fato importante na sua vida nada melhor que algo feito com suas próprias mãos. E o que eu sei fazer melhor é escrever. E já que a Shi gosta de ler... me uni ao JT pra fazer esse presentinho aqui.

Era pra ser uma coisa curta, mas uma idéia foi puxando outra, e mais outra, e mais outra... e não deu tempo de terminar. Então, Shi, amor meu, espero que você goste (e que continue gostando a medida que a gente for postando os outros capítulos).

De presente pra vc, o prólogo e o capítulo I. Ah, e uma promessa de que vamos nos esforçar ao máximo pro seu presente se tornar uma fic inesquecível!

Te amo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ass. Amandita

Shi, amor da minha vida!

Hoje, nesta data tão especial, não poderia deixar passar em branco né?

E não só hj, tu sabe que vivo me declarando pra você todos os dias, enfim xD... Eu queria muito que tu soubesse que, não é por nada, mas eu e a Amanda caprichamos MUITO nessa fic. Nos dedicamos pra caramba e pode apostar que o motivo disso é VOCÊ. Porque você merece o melhor! O melhor da gente, o melhor das pessoas, porque é o mínimo que alguém como você, com tão boas energias, merece em troca de todo bem que você faz e de tudo de bom que nos proporciona estando por perto.

Eu sei que é clichê falar isso, mas é sério: tudo de bom pra você, não só hoje, mas é o que te desejo todos os dias quando acordo e quando vou dormir! Te amo,com todo meu coração, minha alma, corpo, esprito, mente, tudo! Hahahhahaha... Obrigado por fazer parte das nossas vidas e... enjoy it!

Ass. JT Sniper


	2. Prólogo

_**Afraid To Shoot Strangers**_

Autor: Amandita e JT Sniper

Fandom: Padackles

Classificação: NC-17

Completa: [] Yes [X] No

Resumo: Um capitão da Força Aérea, um cadete na academia militar. Dois mundos diferentes

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfic slash, ou seja, amor e sexo entre dois homens. Não é sua praia, beleza. Respeito sua opção se vc respeitar a minha!

Disclaimer: Ai céus, como eu queria que esses homens me pertencessem... E aposto que o JT tb queria algo parecido... hahahahahaha

EM BREVE UMA CAPA FODÁSTICA PRA DEIXAR O PRESENTE AINDA MAIS COMPLETO!

_Prólogo_

- Eu ainda não acredito que o poderoso Ackles saiu de seu apartamento para se juntar aos humildes nesta noite de bebedeira.

- Cala a boca, Mike. – retrucou o loiro com um sorriso contido – É véspera de receber os calouros. E eu sempre bebo nessa noite.

- Sim, eu sei, você bebe e fica ainda mais insuportável no dia seguinte, descontando sua ressaca nos pobre meninos indefesos.

Jensen Ackles gargalhou. Sim, seu amigo havia captado bem a essência daquele ritual que o famoso Capitão Ackles fazia nos últimos três anos, desde que se tornou instrutor da Academia.

Sentou ao lado do amigo e pediu uma cerveja. Logo outros instrutores se juntaram a eles e do balcão eles foram para a mesa de sinuca, sem notar que a porta do estabelecimento se abria e uma turma de jovens entrava, fazendo algazarra.

Enquanto os instrutores se dividiam entre as cervejas, doses de tequila e idéias de como perturbar os alunos novatos, o grupo do outro lado do salão ligava a Jukebox e entre aplausos, assobios e gritos histéricos, faziam um rapaz alto, moreno, virar doses e doses de tequila.

- Ei, amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo! – protestou a "vítima".

- Você sempre acorda cedo, Pada-boy. E não vai ser uma ressaquinha que vai te derrubar. – falou Chad, o melhor amigo da vítima. A festa ali era a despedida de Jared Padalecki. Na manhã seguinte ele ingressaria na USA Air Force. – Mas antes que você se torne um respeitável cadete do ar, com um uniforme engomado, vai dançar pra gente.

Chad trocou a música da Jukebox por Eye of The Tiger e o restante da turma ovacionou, batendo palmas e abrindo espaço para Jared dançar. O moreno estava corado de vergonha, mas os tapinhas nas costas dos amigos e a cara de sacana de Chad indicaram que ele não teria escapatória.

Tirou o casaco, jogou na cadeira, abriu uns dois botões da camisa e começou a improvisar uma coreografia enquanto o volume da música tomava conta do local.

- É impressão minha ou eu vi mesmo você balançar a cabeça? – Perguntou Mike, se aproximando de Jensen e vendo que ele observava o rapaz dançando, completou – Decididamente, não foi impressão.

- Dá um tempo, Mike. Só gosto dessa música.

- Sei... sei bem que você gosta dessa música. E de rapazes altos, morenos e de olhos claros também. – ele fez uma cara de deboche e ganhou um soco no ombro em resposta.

- Vou ao banheiro. – foi a única coisa que o loiro respondeu, antes de atravessar o bar e ir até o canto mais escuro onde ficava o banheiro masculino.

A música não havia acabado, mas Jared parou de dançar e empurrando alguns amigos de um jeito carinhosamente estabanado seguiu em direção ao banheiro.

- Ei! – Chad gritou de longe para o melhor amigo que fingiu que não ouviu e continuou andando. – A música não terminou, Pada-boy!

Mas era óbvio que Jared não voltaria. Ele não ia perder a oportunidade de ver de perto quem era o loiro que, sim ele percebeu, não tirou os olhos dele. Ele entrou no banheiro um pouco tonto pela bebida, e viu Jensen de costas, fechando o zíper e indo até a pia lavar as mãos. Eles trocaram olhares e Jensen sorriu de canto dando uma bela olhada de cima abaixo em Padalecki.

- Gostou? – Jared perguntou, rindo, divertindo-se com a situação.

- Que te faz pensar que sim? – Jensen respondeu enquanto secava as mãos numa toalha de papel, sem olhar Jared.

- A forma como estava me olhando enquanto eu dançava. – Jared respondeu com um sorriso sacana, se aproximando de Jensen pelas costas do loiro.

Jensen virou-se de frente, encarando Jared de perto agora, era bem óbvio que ambos estavam bastante atordoados seja pela bebida seja pela presença um do outro. O mais alto sutilmente guiou suas mãos até os quadris do outro o empurrando contra a pia do banheiro e imediatamente colando seus corpos.

O loiro passou a língua pelos lábios não tirando os olhos do moreno, mais especificamente da boca dele. Desceu as mãos pela barriga marcada de Jared até sua cintura, deixando os dedos deslizarem por baixo da camisa dele, sentindo a textura daquela pele quente e levemente bronzeada.

Jared gemeu baixinho ao sentir que as mãos de Jensen estavam geladas, e agora seguiam pelas suas costas, provocando arrepios até a extensão da nuca. O arrepio foi o impulso que faltava para que ele tomasse a boca de Jensen num beijo um pouco agressivo e, obviamente, correspondido no mesmo tom pelo capitão.

Ambos é claro já estavam bastante desinibidos por conta da tequila e nada impedia Jared de puxar Jensen contra si o segurando firme pelo traseiro, tendo como resposta imediata uma mordida nos lábios. As línguas praticamente duelavam em sincronia e os dois pareciam ter feito o mundo parar de girar ao redor de tudo aquilo.

O loiro puxou Jared pra uma das cabines do banheiro e o mais novo voltou a colocá-lo contra a parede, beijando e chupando seu pescoço enquanto as mãos hábeis já brigavam com o botão do jeans de Jensen. O capitão, por sua vez, segurava firme no rosto de Jared, deixando talvez ele controlar tudo aquilo por alguns momentos. Sempre ficava excitado quando percebia ser capaz de deixar garotos como Jared naquele estado, a beira da loucura. E Jared parecia capaz de fazer Jensen gozar sem se tocar.

A parte boa de tudo aquilo é que definitivamente, pela forma como Jared agora massageava o membro do loiro por cima da cueca, mostrava claramente que ele não estava nenhum pouco a fim de conversar. Pra quê nomes? Desde que ele continuasse apertando a glande de seu membro daquele jeito que estava fazendo, nomes se tornavam desnecessários.

Quando ele achou que aquilo não poderia ficar melhor, Jared ficou de joelhos de frente pra ele, arrancando e uma vez seu jeans e sua boxer. Jensen sentiu seu membro pulsar só de ver a forma gulosa com que o rapaz olhava para seu aparato. Era um belo mastro o que Jensen tinha mesmo entre as pernas.

Jared engoliu inteiro de uma vez o órgão intumescido do loiro, sentia-o quente, duro feito pedra em sua boca, sugando forte da base até a ponta, o tirando pra fora e olhando para Jensen, simplesmente pelo prazer de olhar a expressão dele.

Jensen tinha a cabeça encostada na parede e tinha os olhos fechados, a boca entre aberta e Jared certamente sabia que se ele estivesse se dado conta dos sons que fazia quando gemia, se envergonharia mais tarde. Ele empurrou a cabeça de Jared de volta de onde veio assim que percebeu que ele havia soltado.

É claro que o moreno entendeu o recado e passou a trabalhar de volta naquela parte específica do corpo de Jensen, enquanto o mais velho dessa vez segurava nos cabelos de Jared, pronto para gozar a qualquer segundo só por ouvir o barulho que seu próprio membro fazia quando tocava a garganta de Jared que, por sua vez, abriu as próprias calças e começou a se tocar.

- Dançar é a sua segunda especialidade agora... – Jensen finalmente disse enquanto Jared parecia uma criança num parque de diversões.

- E qual é a primeira? – O moreno respondeu ofegante.

Jensen apenas sorriu, um olhar sacana, passando a língua pelos lábios e dizendo com os olhos exatamente no que Jared era bom. O moreno entendeu perfeitamente assim que o loiro voltou a foder sua boca.

Ele sentia aquela sensação gostosamente sufocante de ter sua boca preenchida, ele salivava deixando o membro de Jensen deslizando na superfície de sua língua, tornando o encaixe com seus lábios perfeito e...

- Pada-boy? – A voz de Chad Michael Murray ecoou no banheiro. – Jared, está aí?

Jared pareceu voltar à realidade e parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo. Jensen não conteve pensar o palavrão mais feio, dizendo-o mentalmente e dando um soco na parede.

- O que é Michael? – Jared respondeu pigarreando e abrindo a porta da cabine.

- Estava demorando, achei que tivesse acontecido... – Chad arregalou os olhos e parou de falar ao ver Jared fechando as próprias calças e inclusive percebendo que ele não estava sozinho.

- Teria acontecido se você não aparecesse – retrucou o moreno visivelmente contrariado, empurrado Chad banheiro a fora.

Jensen seguiu os dois, mas tomou outro rumo, indo se juntar aos amigos ainda as voltas com a mesa de sinuca. Mal pegou sua garrafa de cerveja e Mike já o cercava com perguntas.

- Você demorou pra caralho lá dentro.

O capitão sorriu de canto e bebeu tranquilamente um gole da cerveja. Não respondeu ao comentário do amigo. Apenas olhou para o outro lado do salão, onde o moreno "pada-alguma-coisa", era o que ele se lembrava de ouvir o outro rapaz dizer, estava. Cruzou seus olhos com os dele, sorriu de um jeito malicioso e levantou a garrafa, como se estivesse brindando.

O cumprimento foi respondido à altura, enquanto o mais jovem encarava de volta e passava a língua pelos lábios, fazendo Jensen baixar os olhos.

- Cara, que porra foi essa? – perguntou Mike, sempre atento a tudo.

- Não foi nada, Mike! Ainda...

Tirando Chad, ninguém da turma de Jared tinha dado conta da demora do rapaz no banheiro. O loiro, por sua vez, agora insistia pelos detalhes da aventura relâmpago que ele havia interrompido.

- Você não merece, Chad. Eu podia ter me dado bem. Podia, não. Eu teria me dado bem. Aquele cara tava na minha, fácil. Ele quase implorou para ser comido ali mesmo. – e ele seguiu contando, e aumentando os detalhes, da aventura de minutos antes.

- Ah, Pada-boy. Relaxa. Assim que você tiver uma folga, a gente volta aqui neste bar e vocês dois se resolvem de uma vez.

- Chad, me fala uma coisa. Quais as chances de eu topar com esse cara de novo? A gente vem aqui quase toda semana e nunca o vi. Não vai ser depois de hoje que isso vai mudar.


	3. First Day

First Day

A Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos é a maior e tecnologicamente mais avançada força aérea do mundo, com cerca de 6013 aviões tripulados em serviço, aproximadamente 160 veículos aéreos não tripulados, 2161 Mísseis de cruzeiro de lançamento por ar e 500 Mísseis Balísticos Intercontinentais. Foi instituída como órgão independente a partir do Exército dos EUA a 18 de Setembro de 1947.

No mesmo dia em que meu pai nasceu. Meu avô, como todo coronel condecorado de guerra, jurou que meu pai seria militar. E haveria de fazer nome neste novo órgão. E meu pai, 36 anos depois, já com suas patentes e honrarias, jurou a mesma coisa pra mim.

E hoje eu estou aqui, no meu primeiro dia como cadete da USA Air Force e... Certo, estou calmo. Eu acho.

Eu sabia que não seria fácil mesmo sendo filho de Major. Talvez isso até dificultasse mais a minha vida, afinal, muito provavelmente me cobrariam que eu fosse o melhor da turma. Eu já tive praticamente uma educação militar querendo ou não. O que poderia ser pior? Nada seria surpresa pra mim.

Nunca fui de dar muito trabalho, talvez porque nunca tiveram me dado chance de ser uma criança-problema. Cresci em escola militar e até meus finais de semana envolviam, pelo menos, algo relativo a voluntariado e esportes.

A vantagem é que eu não me sentia forçado. Nenhum pouco. Ser piloto a serviço do meu país estava muito presente dentro do meu coração e alma. Eu tinha certeza que era aquilo que eu queria, não apenas o que meu pai queria. Aconteceu de uma coisa, por sorte, dar suporte a outra.

A influência contou óbvio. Vivi cercado de aeromodelos, de aviões de pequeno porte e até visitei a base da Força Aérea algumas vezes quando criança. Aviões era minha paixão, sempre foram. Acho que está no sangue. Meu brinquedo favorito era um avião e eu o pilotava no meio da sala usando um dos quepes dos vários uniformes que meu pai tinha.

Sem falar nas histórias, é claro. Pilotos condecorados, heróis de guerra... Eu nunca me cansava delas e certamente meu pai nunca as cansava de me contar. Minha mãe, vez ou outra, ficava preocupada com isso. Em tempos de calmaria ela apenas ficou contente que eu não iria para uma guerra. Pelo menos não tão cedo.

- Pronto? – Meu pai me perguntou e eu podia ver o brilho em seus olhos.

- Eu literalmente nasci pronto, pai. – Respondi com um sorriso, e ele sorriu de volta batendo em meu ombro. Ele estava orgulhoso e a verdade é que mal podia se conter.

- Hoje é o dia mais importante da sua vida, Jared. – Ele recomeçou, olhando profundamente em meus olhos. – Vai se lembrar desse dia para sempre.

- E o senhor também. – Eu respondi, divertido. – Farei com que tenha orgulho de mim.

- Eu já tenho. – Ele falou sorrindo e me abraçou dando tapinhas nas costas. – Agora vá, não vai se atrasar justo hoje. Você sabe que tem que ser...

- Disciplinado. – Completei a frase que mais ouvi na vida. – Eu sei.

Meu pai lançou-me um ultimo sorriso e saí, fui até a entrada do campus da Força Aérea que dava acesso aos dormitórios de calouros.

Logo na porta de entrada, alguns veteranos das turmas vestidos adequadamente para a sessão solene de abertura, alguns batendo continência em respeito a seus superiores quando estes passavam por eles. Eu segui pelo imenso corredor até buscar pelo número certo do quarto onde ficaria. Provavelmente eu dividiria com outros três ou quatro colegas.

Entrei quando finalmente encontrei o número que procurava. Camas bem feitas e uniformes de cadete pronto em cima delas. Apenas uma camisa azul clara, emblemas da força aérea do lado esquerdo do peito e no braço direito. Calça azul marinho simples e botas pretas.

Coloquei minhas coisas pessoais em cima de uma das camas que ainda não haviam sido ocupadas e troquei a roupa para a sessão de abertura. Certo, agora eu tinha que admitir nem que fosse pra mim mesmo que eu estava começando a ficar nervoso.

Respirei fundo uma, duas, três vezes. Estava pronto. Olhei ao meu redor e vi alguns garotos terminando de aprontarem-se. Um deles, ao meu lado, gentilmente me estendeu a mão.

- Lafferty. – Ele disse tentando parecer que estava firme, mas estava tão inseguro e ansioso quanto eu.

- Padalecki. – Eu lhe devolvi o aperto de mão no mesmo tom.

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos, franziu o cenho e, bem, eu conhecia aquela expressão, conhecia muito bem. Era aquela expressão de "conheço esse sobrenome."

- Você é o filho do Major? – Ele me perguntou, parecendo agora que eu era uma espécie de celebridade. Os garotos que estavam a nossa volta viraram os pescoços para olhar para nossa direção, certamente o ouviram.

- Sim. – Respondi simplesmente. Não que eu não sentisse orgulho do meu pai, mas aquela coisa de influência ali começou a me incomodar um pouco. Um pouco de igualdade seria bom.

- Ele esteve na Guerra do Golfo não é? – Ele me perguntou. – Ele era piloto de aviões-caça junto com o Coronel McDowell, certo? Eles pilotavam os...

- F-117. – Respondi. O interrompi, na verdade. Eu já tinha ouvido aquilo tantas vezes que há anos minha conta se perdera.

- É! – Ele sorriu empolgado agora. – Aqueles aviões cara...

- Pois é. Eu tenho alguns aeromodelos em casa. – Respondi, e agora percebendo que todos os outros garotos prestavam atenção a nossa conversa. – Alguns até de modelos iraquianos.

- Que legal, cara! – Dessa vez quem disse foi um dos garotos do dormitório. – Deve ser muito legal ter visto e sentido essa experiência tão de perto.

- Eu era criança e não entendia muito bem. – Respondi ao lembrar-me das várias notícias na televisão sobre a guerra. – Era meio estranho pra mim.

- Pra todos nós. – Ele me respondeu. – A propósito, Ashmore. – Ele estendeu a mão direita e eu lhe retribui o cumprimento.

- Padalecki... Jared. – Respondi, tentando fazer com que me tratassem por mim mesmo e não por meu pai. – Só Jared está bom. – Ele sorriu de volta, acho que deve ter entendido bem o que eu quis dizer ao me apresentar com o primeiro nome.

- Acho melhor irmos. – Lafferty disse. – Logo deve começar.

- É melhor mesmo. – Eu confirmei e me dirigi à porta, seguido pelos outros garotos. Os que ficaram mais atrás de mim e Lafferty murmuravam agora alguma coisa sobre "será que conheceremos o pai dele alguma hora".

Andamos no corredor pelo lado oposto ao da entrada e chegamos ao pátio principal onde ocorreriam as apresentações dos colegas e instrutores.

Mal passava das sete horas e ao passarmos pela porta, vimos todos os outros cadetes em filas, frente ao pedestal da bandeira americana que ainda não estava hasteada. Nos posicionamos lado a lado nas 4 fileiras que se formaram.

Silêncio. Olhares trocados com o canto dos olhos. Coluna ereta, braços estendidos, pés juntos, olhando para frente.

Disciplina.

Os instrutores começavam a chegar com seus uniformes impecáveis, acompanhados do Comandante-General Norton Schwartz e do General Carrol Chandler. Eu os reconheci imediatamente é claro, já fui a muitos jantares na casa de ambos e estudei com seus filhos.

Os veteranos das turmas estavam num grupo de alunos, com uniformes diferentes, em três fileiras ao nosso lado. O que eu pude concluir? De quatro fileiras para três em um ano. Significava definitivamente alguma coisa.

- Bom dia, cadetes. – Comandante Schwartz começou. – Eu espero que estejam preparados para o que vieram fazer aqui. Isso não é colônia de férias e ninguém está para interagir ou socializar. – Ele tinha voz firme, como de costume, e a clássica postura militar. – Durante o primeiro dia, vocês ficarão cientes das regras e punições. Erros não são toleráveis. Muitos gostariam de estar aqui no lugar de vocês e se realmente é o que querem, é a única chance que terão.

Eu sabia bem disso. Corri meus olhos pelos veteranos e todos mantinham a postura, imóveis. Eu estava começando a me perguntar se eles estavam respirando. Olhei discretamente para os outros comandantes e coronéis presentes e, é claro os instrutores, quem sabe houvesse mais algum rosto conhecido.

Era engraçado eu conhecer a alta classe da Força Aérea, os amigos do meu pai, sem ter passado pelos capitães. Definitivamente nenhum deles me era familiar e... Espere um pouco!

Eu tenho certeza que minha respiração acelerou e eu não ouvia mais as palavras do Comandante. Olhei, fixei os olhos para ter certeza e... Não, não pode ser, sem chance! Isso não está acontecendo, não é possível.

É o cara do bar, é ele! Era só o que me faltava... Capitão da Força Aérea... Jared, você está oficialmente ferrado.

- E agora podemos fazer o juramento a bandeira. – A voz do Comandante voltou a entrar na minha cabeça quando o percebi rondando perto de onde eu estava.

Eu voltei a tentar me concentrar embora aquilo fosse algo que agora estava totalmente fora de cogitação.

- "Uma nação vigiada por Deus, indivisível, com liberdade e justiça para todos." – Repeti junto com meus colegas automaticamente, eu realmente não prestei atenção a nenhuma palavra que disse. – "Voar, lutar e vencer... No espaço e ciberespaço."

Com sorte ele não lembraria. Não, isso era impossível! Bom, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim. Ele era bonito e naquele uniforme... Suspirei só de pensar, mas não, não era hora de lembrar daqui e muito menos de imaginar coisas novas.

Eu não entendi muito bem o final daquilo porque fiquei olhando para aquele loiro. Jared, concentre-se. Repeti isso para mim mesmo mais de três vezes, mas não estava funcionando.


	4. Ironic

Ironic

Faltava cinco minutos para o relógio soar 5 horas da manhã. Sentei-me na cama de meu alojamento particular na USA Air Force e espreguicei, estralando o pescoço em seguida. Comecei minha rotina diária: calçar os chinelos, sair da cama, abrir a janela e esticar os cobertores perfeitamente até ouvir o som da estação de rádio local.

Desligo o aparelho sem ao menos perceber qual música está tocando e sigo para o banheiro. Não consigo me imaginar saindo do alojamento antes de tomar banho, escovar os dentes, fazer a barba e passar minha loção. Mike, um de meus melhores amigos aqui, costuma dizer que sou neurótico e obsessivo. Talvez ele tenha razão.

Normalmente visto meu uniforme de instrução, um macacão cáqui, por cima da boxer branca e da regata da mesma cor, botas, minhas luvas no bolso lateral da calça e mais nada. Sou instrutor de vôo. O mais novo na história da USA Air Force.

Normalmente as aulas que dou envolvem um pouco de sujeira porque não admito que nenhum dos meus rapazes suba num jato antes de entender a mecânica de cada uma das partes daquela máquina. Mas hoje em especial, meu bom e velho macacão deve ficar no armário. Preciso colocar o traje de solenidades já que a Força Aérea recebe seus novos alunos, futuros cadetes do ar.

Apesar de me achar um tanto poderoso com a calça branca e o blazer azul marinho com minhas insígnias não posso dizer que me sinto bem. Quer dizer, ver que consegui chegar até aqui é maravilhoso, mas eu prefiro muito mais minha roupa diária, no pátio, sob o sol quente. Mas são ossos do ofício. Olho mais uma vez a minha própria imagem, passo meu perfume, e coloco o quepe antes de me dirigir para fora.

Caminho silencioso pelo corredor pouco movimentado, rumo ao pátio. E no caminho vou lembrando tudo o que passei para chegar até aqui. Para conquistar este posto e a confiança dos meus superiores. Sempre fui o primeiro a chegar, não importava o dia: Natal, Ano Novo, Ação de Graças. Pontualidade e disciplina eram palavras que sempre fizeram parte de meus relatórios de avaliação.

Desde que avistei o primeiro avião sobrevoar o trailler que morava com minha mãe, no subúrbio de Dallas, com pouco mais de três anos, eu sabia que dedicaria minha vida a voar. Falei isso para minha mãe que a princípio riu do meu sonho. A maioria das crianças ali mal terminava a high school e o que melhor se dava na vida, virava motorista de algum figurão.

Mas quando ela percebeu que eu não desistiria disso, em vez de tentar demover essa idéia, tratou de arrumar um segundo emprego e dar as condições, ainda que mínimas, para que eu pudesse estudar. Passei em todas as etapas de seleção, dois anos depois que ela já havia falecido. Ela não me viu de uniforme, mas de onde quer que esteja eu sei que ela está me vendo todos os dias. E eu me esforço cada vez mais para não decepcioná-la e pra fazer valer todo seu sacrifício.

Olhei para o relógio e notei que faltava apenas 20 minutos para o início da sessão de abertura do ano e boas vindas aos novos cadetes.

- Boas vindas! – murmurei divertido – Eles vão querer correr pra casa na primeira oportunidade quando a semana terminar.

A minha missão na Academia era, segundo o próprio Comandante-General Norton Schwartz, separar o joio do trigo. Em um mês, 68% das desistências da Força Aérea eram causadas por mim. Existia até a lenda na USA Air Force de um dia eu ter feito um cadete chorar no meio do treinamento. É só lenda, mas eu não me esforço em nada para desmentir essa historinha.

Entrei no amplo salão para checar se tudo estava em ordem e fui cumprimentar meus superiores. Peguei a lista com os nomes dos novos cadetes e fui para junto dos demais instrutores aguardar o início da solenidade.

Aos poucos, o local se encheu com a presença dos veteranos e dos calouros. As filas devidamente formadas, o discurso feito e o juramento à bandeira. Passei a circular entre as filas, checando de perto a postura e o comportamento dos alunos diante de um momento tão sério quanto o juramento.

Ao encerrar o juramento, a execução do Hino Nacional e o hasteamento da Bandeira, o comandante autorizou que os alunos seguissem para o refeitório, onde seria servido um café especial antes das primeiras aulas.

Quando todos estavam em suas mesas, já aproveitando a que provavelmente seria a última refeição tranqüila do semestre, é que pude ter algum tempo para correr os olhos pela lista de chamada. Mais por curiosidade que qualquer outra coisa, li um a um dos sobrenomes e quase passei batido por um específico. Padalecki.

- Não... - pensei com um sorriso de incredulidade se formando em meu rosto.

Voltei a ler só para me certificar. O filho do Major Padalecki então estava ali? Era tudo o que eu precisava para alegrar meu dia. Um filho de um figurão das forças armadas achando que pode fazer carreira graças a competência do pai. E no que depender de mim, a vida desse moleque vai ser um inferno.

Estava pensando em como fazer isso sem parecer que era uma perseguição clara, quando o Tenente Rosenbaum se jogou na cadeira ao meu lado.

- Pago um dólar pela ruga da sua testa!

- Você viu quem engrossou as fileiras da Força Aérea? O filho do Major Padalecki – respondi apontando o nome na lista – Queria muito saber quem é ele.

- Acho que a gente vai descobrir isso rapidinho – Mike apontou para o comandante que tinha se levantando e agora se dirigia a um ponto específico na mesa dos novos cadetes.

Schwartz ficou quase cinco minutos falando com um rapaz em pé em frente a mesa do refeitório. E quando saiu, a minha curiosidade se transformou em pânico.

- Eu faço uma tatuagem do Rick Martin na bunda se aquele moreno não é o tal Padalecki Junior. – falou o tenente sem se importar em focalizar bem as feições do cadete em questão.

- Pada-boy? – foi tudo que consegui murmurar antes de largar a lista de chamada e sair do refeitório com uma pressa nada compatível com meus modos habituais.


End file.
